History
Puppets have been used throughout history, but with all the history its hard to tell how and when it happened. So pull up a chair and take a journey into the history of puppets of theater. History 'Where to Start?' 'India ' What most people don't know of is that the origin of puppetry had originatied back India. Even though the proformer or pacific date is recorded, it is known that the time period in which the show began was in the BC era. the shows first started as a cloth placed in front of a flame and also behind the cloth the actors would take their cut-outs on a stick and proform their story. Back then, the event was more serious then you would think. Before each show a holy man would make a speech to bless the show. Instantly this was a big hit, the stories had became a favoritable occassion to see. The stories had mostly consisted of stories with urban legends, folk tales and legends within the culture. Obviously the new fanomon wouldn't stop there, it would eventually carry out into other cultures in which they would make their own modifications to puppetry. 'Japan ' Centuaries later Japan had adopted the theater art and continued the tradition. They would could to have puppetry as a serious piece that told stories of epic tales, legends, myths ect., but of course they made changes to the art. An example would be the way pupptry was viewed. By this time the cloth and fire idea had retired, the Japanize had later changed the presentation by creating a mini-stage that appeared more appealing, and instead of having their puppets on sticks they had the first hand puppets that would act while underneath a stage. Now that the Japanize had taken the idea and upgraded it, the question could be would change the industry next? 'Things Have Change ' As said before, the way of puppetry had evolved over time and with each evolution came new ways of making the show creative. One change made in the eighteeth centuary was the creation of string puppets that would control the puppet through a puzzle pieced handle that the controler would move making the puppets dance and give jestures. Also during this time, the shows had started putting on serious plays such as Dr. Faust. You might be wondering at this time when the serious times become happy times, the answer would lye in the nineteeth centuary. During this time puppetry had been down graded to the entertainment of jugglers, gypsis and others in which they had to find a way to increase in popularity, the answer had answered in comedy. When TV had amerged, comedy of puppetry only gotten funnierand more people would find them to be a joke. Most notably the Muppets, they had changed the audience from being all ages to child (even though many adults still watch them). Even though pupptry is still adored in a serious manner, most people would think to laugh in how childish and thoughs of the comedy stories follow. An example of comedy with puppetry is Jeff Dunham and his comedy rutein with ventriolquism . Trivia *Puppetears had often worn gowns back in the centuaries before the 18th centuary. *Puppetry was created in the BC era.